Movable, smooth partitions consisting of several individual wall elements that are suspended in displaceable fashion by means of running rollers in running rails firmly attached to the ceiling. For opening and/or removal of the partition, the individual wall elements are released from a locking means and displaced along the running rail, and stacked in a stacking area. For closing the partition, the wall elements are brought into the plane of the wall arranged tightly against one another and braced by packing strips that are extended out between the wall panels of the wall element against the ceiling and/or the floor. Further provided on one or the other lateral end of the partition is a telescoping element that consists of a wall section and of a telescoping part that is extendable laterally horizontally. The telescoping part, when closing the wall, is extended out horizontally, e.g. against a fixed building wall, in order also to brace the wall elements horizontally against one another and to be able to close the available open gap of the building opening in question in crack-free fashion. Alternatively, the telescoping part is displaced against a stop attached to the adjoining wall section whenever there adjoins, instead of a fixed building wall, another partition or the like that may not be loaded with bracing forces.
Known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 34 22 484 (Offenlegungsschrift is a laid open print, published patent application examined only as to obvious defects but not as to patentability.) is a telescoping element of the initially mentioned art, wherewith the externally lying cover panels of the telescoping part overlap the cover panels of the adjoining wall section during the entire telescoping stroke (travel); in particular, the cover panels of the wall section in the telescoped end position. The overlapping joints often times strike demanding users as being disturbing, since they impair the optical harmony of the otherwise smooth partition and their alternation from wall element and shadow joints.
Alternatively known are telescoping elements with which the cover panels of the telescoping part align over the entire telescoping travel with the cover panels of the wall section with which, therefore, when extending the telescoping part, there arises a shadow joint whose width is about equal to the amount of telescoping travel and, therewith, essentially wider than the regular shadow joints of the partition. The particularly wide shadow joint between the wall section and the telescoping part of the telescopic element disturbs the appearance of these types of partition.
Hence, the task for the invention is to further develop a two-shell telescopic element of the initially mentioned art in such fashion that the appearance of a partition is also appealing in the area of the telescoping part and does not interrupt the alternation of wall panels and shadow joints.